Connie's Freind
by JPLegends
Summary: Steven had helped Connie out of her shell, and she has made a new friend, Maggie. But this friend goes haywire, deciding to ruin her company by insulting both of them. How will this turn out? Read and find out! I'm not going to tell you. Please, no flaming or trolling. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Anyway, read on good sirs.


**Hello, guys. I haven't really been uploading any Fanfics mainly because of writer's block and me just being lazy. Anyway, here is another Fanfiction of Steven Universe. As always, I do not welcome flaming or trolling, although constructive criticism is welcomed. I do not own Steven Universe or the characters, ideas, ect. Rather Rebecca Sugar and her crew do. Anyway, thanks for reading. God bless,**

 **JPLegends**

CONNIE'S FRIEND

Ever since Steven met Connie about twenty months ago, they have always been best friends. The half gem had helped Connie break out of her awkward shell. The girl always listened and believed Steven's epic stories and adventures. Steven had saved Connie's life and healed her eyes. Connie had convinced her parents to stay close to Beach City, just so she could be closer to Steven. And Connie, under Steven's company, was able to be a normal girl at a normal school, finally able to socialize. And it all happened the day, Connie visited Steven's house-temple thing and told him the news.

"Steven, I have a new friend at school." She said. "What," Steven said. "Awesome! We can have a trio of just best friends!" "I just wanted to thank you, Steven," Connie said, pushing some hair from her eyes. "You've really influenced me to be creative and try new things. I'm more adventurous because of you." "Thanks," Steven said, his cheeks turning scarlet. "So what's her name?" "Maggie," Connie says. "I want to introduce you to her." "Yeah," Steven said. "Sure. We can talk and become best buds." Connie giggled and managed to convince Maggie to come with her to Steven's house.

The following day, Steven looked in the mirror. Usual red shirt with star, jeans, sandals. He looked presentable with his brown eyes, curly black hair and nice attitude. There was a knock at the door. Outside was Connie. Chocolate color skin, brown eyes, black hair and wearing a blouse and jeans. Next to her is a girl with red spikey hair, glasses, a yellow shirt and jeans. This must be Maggie. Steven opened the door and said, "Hey, Connie!" "Hey, Steven," Connie said. "This is Maggie." "Hi." Steven said, holding out his hand. Instead, Maggie knelt closer to Steven's face, staring for a second and popping her gum in his face. "Right," Steven continued. "Come in."

They both walked in and Maggie said "Nice place you've got. What's that?" She was referring to the blue crystal platform. "It's a warp pad," Steven said. "The gems and I use them." "The gems?" Maggie asks. "Yeah, the gems," Steven explained. "I'm also half gem." "Uh, no you aren't," Maggie snorted. "You don't look like a rock." "I am half gem, look!" Steven said, pulling up his shirt to reveal a red gem on his stomach. "Pfft," Maggie says, rolling her eyes. "And what about that door?" "The gems activate it using magic." Steven says. "Magic," Maggie laughs. "There's no such thing as magic!" "Yeah, there is." Steven says. "Prove it!" The girl yells. Steven grunts and activates his pink bubble shield. Maggie just snorts.

"He's such a loser," Maggie says. "Why would you want to be friends with a dork like that?" "Don't talk about him like that," Connie says. "He's done more than you ever will!" Steven never realized how defensive Connie could get. "Like what," Maggie snorts. "Not getting attention for more than an hour?" "He saved me from falling boulders," Connie begins. "He saved both of our skins when a robot tried to blast us away! He healed my eyes! He got Beach City's ocean back! He saved my life on that one too! He got rid of my fear of dancing!" "Is that it?" Maggie asks. "Try this one on for size," Connie snarls. "He got kidnapped by alien creatures, broke his friends out of space jail, and crashed the ship single handedly!"

Maggie laughed at that. "Since when?" "Remember on the news," Connie asks. "That giant hand? He also watched a mother figure get eviscerated in front of him! Most of all he defends me! He broke me out of my awkward stages and taught me to enjoy life. He didn't want to tell me about the space ship because he was worried about my well-being! So don't say you're better than him because he is one of the reasons you are alive today!" Steven stared in shock, looking at Connie, who had just listed a number of things that contributed to their lives. He had never seen this side of her. The side willing to defend him.

"You said mother figure," Maggie said, obviously hitting a soft spot. "Who are his parents?" "My dad lives in a van and owns a carwash," Steven says. "The gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl care for me here." Maggie smiles evilly, ready to ruin Steven's self-esteem. "Where is your mother?" She says. Steven looks away and onto the portrait of Rose on the wall. "My mom died to bring me into this world." He says. Maggie lets out a big horrific laugh. "So she died at child birth, eh," She snarls. "How pathetic! Does your father even care? Did they even want you? Your mother sounds like a weirdo! What, did they put you up for ad-" "If you finish that sentence," Connie snarls. "I swear, everyone in school will-"

"Connie," Steven interrupts. "You want to make fun of me? Fine. I can handle that. You say I have no friends? I have plenty of friends willing to protect me in this little talk. Counting Connie. You want to make fun of her? You'll have to go through me. But never, ever bring up my mother and insult her. Because then, I will throw you out of my home. I welcome Connie into my world with open arms. Dad, the gems, we all do. But you? Get out. And never come back." Maggie looks at him hostilely before leaving the house. Steven then walks to the couch and sits down, covering his face with his arms. Maggie had decimated his self-esteem.

"Steven, I'm so sorry," Connie says. "I never expected her to behave like this. Can you forgive me?" "Of course," Steven says, his eyes welling up. "You tried to defend me in that argument. I appreciate it." Connie puts her arm around Steven and says "She isn't my friend anymore. Besides, I already have one friend that's worth a hundred." Steven smiles at Connie, thankful for her. Thankful for the entire city for not being like Maggie.

 **Hey, that was pretty interesting. If you liked that story, please read other stories in my account. Because here and now, Steven Universe is the main area I will be doing. Now, go out there and don't be a Maggie. Anyway, kudos if you got the message of the story. Now I will see you later.**

 **God bless, JPLegends**


End file.
